How Alvin the Treacherous Became an Outcast
by LuluBoo7
Summary: My take on how Alvin the Treacherous Became an Outcast. Trigger Warnings: mentions of rape, burglary, and evil. Don't read if you can't handle it. Also, it incorporates Heather and how she came to be, as well as Alvin for the TV series. ***COMPLETE***


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the How to Train Your Dragon universe, it all belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell**

He remembered it like no other, the day he became an outcast. His mother had already been cast out when he had been twenty-one years old, for the village had finally found out that she had been practicing witchcraft instead of being the healer. They had feared she had already cast wicked spells among her patients, and prayed to the gods that once she was outcasted her spells would be reversed. (Vikings aren't very bright, I mean this _is_ the Dark Ages.) It had only been three years he had lasted before his misdeeds had caused him to get outcasted himself to join his mother. He clearly remembered it had been several days after Stoick the Vast, oh hear his name and tremble, ugh ugh, had been named chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. In fact, one of the new chief's first orders were to have Alvin outcasted.

Several of Alvin's past misdeeds involved setting their village on fire. Of course no one actually knew that it was he who did it, but the smug expression and the refusal to help rebuild it said it all to Stoick. He also had, over the years, stolen from several peaceful traders who had stopped by the island of Berk for marketing trade, and though Berk wasn't strictly against this, what Alvin had stole had been of high, high value, and had caused several warships to pass by Berk menacingly for several months. Only the war generals and their dragons were able to scare them away with flames and acid. And it had taken even longer to figure out that several enemy spies had been hiding in the large forests in the midsts of Berk's bogs and lakes. Stoick already had planned on outcasting Alvin, just like that wrenching mother witch of his, if anything of dire circumstance happened again. Let's just say what Alvin did next was of _very dire circumstance. _

Slugskin. Stoick's cousin Slugskin. That was the very next dire circumstance. Stoick had been shocked and outranged when Slugskin came practically bawling her eyes out, her clothes in shreds, and her skin covered in bruises and cuts. 'Raped' she had told him, 'by that wretched man with a hook for a hand and a log for a leg.' It didn't take Stoick too long to figure out just exactly who that had been. After reassuring Slugskin that the worst would come for Alvin, he immediately called council with the village elders. It had been unanimous, Alvin would become an Outcast for causing so much destruction to the village, almost causing Berk's second war. (The first had been with the Bog-Burglars) and for raping the first cousin of the new chief, Stoick the Vast.

He had been called publicly to the Mead Hall and denounced of his statuses as Hooligan and bread-maker, and forced to become an outcast. Alvin had been smiling in the most bitterest of ways the entire time. His mother, Excellinor, had welcomed him with open arms and long nails.

A few months later, Slugskin realized she had been impregnated by the beast. Appalled and disgusted by what was growing inside her, she had planned to deliver the baby and then take it up to the hillside and leave it there, not even bothering with the naming dame. Alvin and Excellinor found the child six months later, and christened the child Heather, and brought her up in their own evil ways.

"Listen, darling dearest Heather, you are to seduce the boy, get him within your grasp and wrapped around your finger. Bring him back, to the Outcasts island. We already know the weak and _soft_ Hooligans will do anything for their heir, and we will take _everything_," Alvin whispered smoothly in her ear.

Heather smiled darkly, just like her father, and replied, "But of course," just as softly, before trailing her eyes across the two flying figures above them. One black, one blue…"Gladly,"

With that said, she pulled out her sword and sliced two large cashes in her tunic, and raced along the edges of the island. She laid down, but not before pricking her finger and running the blood along her forehead. Re-sheathing the sword, she rested her head by a large rock and closed her eyes, groaning softly for dramatics. With a shout and land, she heard the words, "Oh gods, are you okay? I-I'm Hiccup.


End file.
